Private Moments
by Suzie1989
Summary: Two piece that fills in the missing time in 'Nasty Surprises'
1. Eradicate the Line

This is a short two-piece to fill in the missing two days in my first story, 'Nasty Surprises'. If you haven't read it this might seem a little odd.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, just Alyssa.

P.S. This is in Booths point of view. All dialogue is in italics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan turned to face me _"__I don__'__t think that I can do this.__"_

"_Bones what did I say?__"_

"_You said a lot of things Booth. You will have to elaborate__"_

"_I said that I would be here for you. Always.__"_

"_Thank you Booth. I appreciate everything but you don__'__t need to help out. You have your own life and you have Parker to take care of.__"_

"_I want to help, that__'__s my choice and I am going to be there whether you like it or not.__"_

Brennan leant into me and so I pulled her into a 'guy hug'

"_So what were you going to tell me that had to wait until we were back here?__"_

"_oh that well I um was going to tell you that __…" _I cant do this, I cant tell her how I feel, what if she doesn't feel the same way.

Bones interrupted my thoughts, _"What were you going to say?"_

"_I wanted to tell you that I care for you …"_

Bones cut me off, _"I know you care for me but why did we have to wait till now for you to tell me?"_

"_Bones please let me finish okay?"_

"_Sorry Booth. I'll be quiet now."_ She looked guilty.

"_Its okay, that's not all, I wanted to tell how I really feel." _I paused and she looked confused, typical Bones_. "I care for you but I care for you more than I should. I want to be more than partners."_

"_Booth we are already more than partners, we are friends, best friends if you think about it."_

"_No Bones, I want to…" _Oh God how do I tell her, _"Bones I want to take you out on a date when we get back to D.C._" I stopped yet again so that I could gauge her reaction. Oh no she looks terrified, thank God I didn't tell her that I love her.

"_Booth I don't know …"_

"_what that means I know." _Maybe this was a bad idea, now I am going to lose not only my partner but also my best friend.

"_no that's not what I was going to say, I mean I understand but I thought that… I mean what about the line?" _She was babbling, I love how I can make her speechless because it is so rare to see.

Now it was my turn to be confused_, "What line?"_

"The one that you drew after Cam almost, you know. The line where co-worker's shouldn't date because it can lead to danger in the workplace."

"_Bones, I think that we crossed that line a long time ago. Even if you never I certainly did."_

She was speechless again, did I really think that she cared for me as well.

"_I, Booth look I cant discuss this I need to…, I have to get some sleep before Alyssa wakes up. Night."_

"_Bones, please…"_ I cant lose her, I just cant.

"_Booth, we can talk tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning?"_

She phrased the last part as a question, does she really think that I am going to leave.

"_Yeah you will, night Bones."_

She walked into her room and shut the door. I got a blanket for the couch and tried to get some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter two will be up in a couple of days, just got to put some finishing touches to it.

Thanks for reading, reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Moving Forward

This is in Brennan's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or anything associated with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I shut the door and sat on the edge of the bed. I have no idea what to do. I want to be with Booth but I don't want to risk losing him or our partnership. Oh God what should I do, should I call Angela for advice. No, no she would just tell me to go out with him and not even think about the ramifications. No I will just have to deal with this myself.

I just let myself fall back onto the bed deliberating as to what I should to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked at the clock, 6:23, I must have fallen asleep as I was still dressed, what happened last night. Then it hit me, Booth told me that he wants to be more than partners and I didn't know what to do. I hope that he is still here.

I pressed myself up against the door and listened for his breathing, 'what has happened to me when did I become so irrational', then I heard him snore, thank goodness he hasn't left.

Booth once told me to put my brain in neutral and my heart in overdrive so now I will finally follow his advice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was beginning to get irritated, how much sleep does the man actually need? It's now 7:54, that's it I'm going to wake him up.

I opened the door and took in the sight before my eyes, Booth was sound asleep with one arm dangling over the edge and a blanket only covering his left leg, I sighed and he shifted. _"Bones, is that you?"_

"_How did you hear me come in? I was extremely quiet." _I was truly perplexed how on earth did he hear me I practically crept in.

"_I was a sniper, I was trained to hear any movement, even in my sleep."_

Seeing as he still had his eyes shut I allowed myself to smile, I am so proud to know this magnificent man.

He sat up and gestured for me to come towards him. I complied with his request and sat down beside him.

"_Booth I …"_

"_Bones let me go first, please."_

I looked into his eyes and saw that he needed to speak before I went any further. I nodded my head and sat patiently waiting for him to continue.

"_Thank you. Now I shouldn't have crossed that line last night. I know now that you don't feel for me in the same way that I care for you. I want to continue with the way things were before last night but if you cant and you wish to request a different liaison agent from the F.B.I. I will completely understand."_

What! I don't want a new liaison officer, I want you. My mind was screaming at me, 'its now or never!'

"_Booth I don't want a new liaison from the F.B.I. I want to continue to work with you but I don't know if Cullen will let us."_

"_What! are you going to tell about what went on last night?"_

"_No I, what I'm trying to say is that I want you!"_ I hope he understands that because I don't know how to explain to him what I am feeling.

"_Okay so I get that you want me to be your partner but then why would Cullen need to know about what I said?"_

"_Booth you are an idiot sometimes. What I want is __**you!**__ I want to be more than just partners. And I'm sorry about the way that I reacted last night but I was scared and I thought that you were not being serious because I thought that there was no way that you wanted me the same way that I wanted you."_

I paused as I was slightly out of breath and I realised that I was beginning to ramble, it was only when I got my breath back that I realised that he had closed the space between us. He was completely silent as if he were waiting for me to continue, so I did. _"Booth I want to be with you all day, every day but I am scared that when Cullen and Cam find out how we both feel that they will separate us."_

"_Temperance,…"_ I looked up when he spoke my given name, he only used it when he was being truly sincere, _" … even if they do split up our partnership, which I doubt they will, I will still be here, with you, throughout everything that we get put through."_

I heard Alyssa stirring but I didn't want to leave Booth without sorting this out, _"So what do we do then?"_

"_We simply follow our hearts, Bones, that is all we can do."_ He took my hand and gave it a squeeze. It was at this moment I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I leaned in towards him, closing the remaining space between us and kissed him. He sat there for less than a second, then he allowed me to deepen the kiss.

It was only the need for air that made us separate. I had shocked myself into silence but Booth managed to voice my thought.

"_Wow, that was so much better than Christmas. You know that kiss was good but this was just … wow!"_

"_Uh huh."_ What is wrong with me? Why cant I form a coherent sentence?

"_Bones its okay, I don't want to rush anything. I think that we should take this one step at a time because I don't want to scare you away from what we could potentially have."_

"_Booth I want to stay here with you but"_

Booth cut me off, _"Bones its fine, go and see to Alyssa I will get some breakfast ordered. Neither of us are going anywhere right?"_

"_Booth I am going to the bedroom to get Alyssa up and you are ordering room service." _I didn't understand what he meant. He started to laugh and I felt hurt.

"_Bones I'm laughing because you are always so literal. What I meant was that neither of us are running from this relationship, at least I am not."_

"_I am not running either."_

He gave me a kiss and I headed towards Alyssa's room. As I got her ready for the day I thought about how my life had dramatically changed in the last week and how much more it was going to change in the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so that's it for this piece but I am working on a sequel to 'Nasty Surprises' to those who are interested.

As ever please review once more and tell me your thoughts on this piece or even if you have any ideas for future plotlines.


End file.
